The invention relates to a drilling tool for making holes in nonplanar surfaces, in particular cylindrical hollow bodies. When making holes in nonplanar surfaces, there is the problem that the drilling tool does not bear flush with its drill point arranged at the end face and breaks free laterally or runs untrue laterally during the drilling. This problem is exacerbated if two hollow-cylindrical elements are inserted one inside the other and the drill hole is to pass through the overlapping region of the hollow-cylindrical elements. The tool first of all penetrates through the outer wall into the wall of the outer body and leaves the latter again at its inner wall in order to immediately encounter the outer surface of the wall of the inner hollow-cylindrical part. Here, there is a great risk of the drill running untrue. This risk can even be increased by the wall thickness of the hollow-cylindrical wall not being constant per se but decreasing toward one side.
To improve the drilling behavior, it is therefore known, for example from DE-A-33 16 193, to arrange a centering point at the center of the end face of the drill, said centering point projecting from the end face. However, this centering point has the disadvantage that the cutting speed in the region of the center of the drilling tool end face is equal to zero. On account of the feed exerted on the drilling tool, there is the risk of the wall of the workpiece being squeezed, crushed or damaged.